


I got you

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moments, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Worried Bozer, Worried Jack
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: [...] «Cosa pensi di fare?»Bozer squadró Mac dall’alto in basso prima di passare ad uno sguardo allucinato, mani sui fianchi per sottolineare il punto. Maglietta logora dell’MIT, scarpe da ginnastica, Mac aveva tutte le intenzioni di andare a correre.«Una corsa» [...]
Kudos: 4





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> La storia ha partecipato all’evento “Easter Advent Challenge” sul gruppo hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
> 
> In questo periodo, un po’ difficile per tutti, spero di strapparvi un sorriso 💙

Con aria soddisfatta Bozer si asciugó le mani al grembiule che aveva attorno alla vita, sporcandolo di farina. Macchie bianche contro il tessuto verde. Il pane alle olive era in forno e lo stufato stava cuocendo già da un po’, così come il brodo di pollo. Bozer aveva cucinato per un esercito, tendeva a farlo quando era preoccupato o ansioso e per dirla tutta in quel momento era tutte e due le cose. Diede uno sguardo all’orologio, aspettandosi che da un momento all’altro il suo migliore amico, nonchè coinquilino, uscisse dalla camera e lo raggiungesse in cucina.   
Contó mentalmente fino a dieci mentre posava i waffle sull’isola della cucina sperando che il loro profumo mettesse di buon umore il giovane che a passi lenti stava facendo il suo ingresso in cucina. Cerchi viola e borse sotto gli occhi stanchi. Aveva avuto una nottataccia, così come tutte le notti negli ultimi tre mesi; Bozer ne era consapevole perchè lo sentiva andare su e giù per la stanza, poi passi silenziosi che raggiungevano il ponte.   
Più volte lo aveva sorpreso addormentato sulla sdraio, ma aveva deciso di lasciar correre. Tutto di Mac gridava a gran voce che non era pronto a parlare di quello che era successo durante il viaggio di lavoro in Italia, ma il tempo stava scorrendo inesorabile e Mac invece di migliorare stava peggiorando. Per esperienza il detto “il tempo guarisce le ferite” con Mac non funzionava bene. Mac aveva un sistema tutto suo di coping, chiudeva tutte le esperienze negative in una scatola e le seppelliva in un angolo remoto della sua mente. Non era affatto salutare, ma funzionava.

«Cosa pensi di fare?»  
Bozer squadró Mac dall’alto in basso prima di passare ad uno sguardo allucinato, mani sui fianchi per sottolineare il punto. Maglietta logora dell’MIT, scarpe da ginnastica, Mac aveva tutte le intenzioni di andare a correre.  
«Una corsa» Mac scrolló le spalle, facendo una smorfia di dolore per fortuna non colta da Bozer troppo impegnato a rimproverarlo piuttosto che a notare certi dettagli. «Non se ne parla nemmeno Mac!»  
Bozer lo vide storcere il naso, lo vide deglutire a vuoto, aprire la bocca per protestare.  
«Sto bene!»   
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, deciso a spingere di più i tasti, era stanco di essere lo spettatore inconsapevole del declino mentale e fisico del suo amico, mentre altre persone avevano il privilegio di poter entrare in quella bolla personale che Mac aveva creato dopo che era tornato dall’Afganistan. «Non stai bene! Se ti guardassi allo specchio lo sapresti anche tu!»  
Mac indietreggiò come colpito da uno schiaffo, ma Bozer non era intenzionato a lasciar andare la presa, non oggi, non questa volta.   
«Tu non capisci!» Sbottó Mac e Bozer giuró di aver sentito una leggera nota di panico nella voce del biondo. «Tu non eri lì!» Fu il turno di Bozer di sentirsi colpito. «Aiutami a capire allora...» il tono improvvisamente calmo, supplichevole quasi. Da quando Mac era tornato era tutto un camminare in punta di piedi da parte di Bozer, prima c’era stata la questione dell’Afghanistan poi l’incidente d’auto in Italia. Mac sembrava pronto a cadere a pezzi da un momento all’altro.  
Un scrollata di spalle e una porta che sbatte fu l’unica risposta di Mac, e allora Bozer fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente, recuperó il cellulare dal divano e compose un numero che gli era stato dato per le emergenze, per momenti come questi forse.  
«Dalton!» Esordì la voce dall’altra parte del telefono.   
«Ehi, ehm...» Bozer si passó una mano tra i capelli imbarazzato. «Si tratta di Mac.»

~ ~ ~

Le gambe dolevano, il petto bruciava, non riusciva a riprendere fiato nonostante questo Mac non voleva fermarsi. Aveva la sensazione che se lo avesse fatto, il dolore al petto dopo che il terrorista aveva rivolto l’attenzione su di lui e i sensi di colpa per avergli dato un’arma biochimica, lo avrebbero raggiunto, annientandolo. Era troppo.  
Non si era neanche reso conto di aver imboccato la via del ritorno verso casa, quando si scontrò con una solida parete di muscoli in giubbotto nero di pelle, braccia incrociate al petto e sguardo che Mac aveva visto poche volte nella sua vita e quelle poche volte che lo aveva visto, significava guai in vista e ramanzina in arrivo. Mac non era pronto per un numero di Jack su di lui.   
«Dimmi Mac, vuoi finire il lavoro del terrorista sul Lago di Como o cosa?»  
Mac si passó una mano tra i capelli sudati, mentre lottava per riprendere fiato, lo sguardo colpevole sul viso. Il dolore al petto si faceva più intenso e non era colpa, quanto meno non solo, del proiettile che lo aveva quasi ucciso quella notte, che dolorosamente gli ricordava la sua presenza.  
«Avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee...» Jack fece schioccare la lingua sul palato in segno di disapprovazione. «Quello di cui hai bisogno è vedere il terapista che il DXS ti ha affibbiato...» Mac era pronto per protestare ma Jack lo fermó prontamente, «Non osare contraddirmi Mac» La voce Delta di Jack. Quel tono di voce che Mac aveva imparato a temere, era il tono di voce che Jack assumeva quando qualcosa lo mandava fuori di testa per la preoccupazione e i suoi anni di allenamento prendevano il sopravvento mandandolo dritto dritto in quella modalità. «Ti ho dato tutto lo spazio di questo mondo, accidenti!» Jack agitava le braccia come a sottolineare il suo punto, ma Mac non lo stava ascoltando, troppo impegnato a mantenere il respiro pareggiato. «Mi stai ascoltando?» Mac scosse la testa, il suo respiro stava accelerando in proporzione ai suoi pensieri piuttosto fuori controllo.  
«Ehi, vieni qui.» Jack aprì le braccia, agitandole come a sottolineare l’invito. Il tono calmo, basso e controllato, «Va tutto bene Mac, sei al sicuro...» Un lamento basso sfuggì dalle labbra schiuse di Mac. Passarono lunghi minuti prima che Mac accettasse l’abbraccio caldo e confortante di Jack. Il cuore di Jack batteva, forte e vivo. Aiutando a mantenerlo ancorato alla realtà al presente, durante questi mesi erano state troppe le volte che era rimasto intrappolato nel ricordo di quella notte; cercando di capire cosa avesse sbagliato. Si svegliava nel cuore della notte con la paura di aver perso non solo Nikki ma anche Jack.   
«Grazie Jack.» Mormoró appena, la voce soffocata dalla stoffa del giubbotto di Jack a cui era aggrappato. «Andrà tutto bene, ci sono qui io...» Mac annuì e seppe che era vero, Jack era lí per lui.


End file.
